


Мне тоже страшно

by Chrissy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик и Дерил боятся сделать шаг вперед в их отношениях, но страх потерять друг друга заставил их довериться друг другу и признаться в своих чувствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне тоже страшно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Scared, Too (Conclusion to Be There)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21467) by aloriahfrey. 



Что бы ни происходило между Риком и Дерилом, это продолжалось уже чуть больше месяца, и сейчас появилась та грань, которая была для них все еще в новинку. Это было слишком много для Дерила, он все еще не был готов с этим справиться. Его руки тряслись, и он не мог унять эту нервную дрожь, а его разум все еще пытался бороться с ним. Его мозг твердил ему, о том, что сейчас это перестало просто быть снятием напряжения для них обоих или чем-то, чтобы скоротать время.  
Вот это нечто новое между ними возникло не так уж и давно. Сейчас Рик стоял, прижимаясь грудью и лицом к стене, а Дерил стоял за его спиной, а его член был болезненно возбужденным. И Диксон понимал, что это новое ощущение затапливало его с головой. Все ощущалось как-то особенно, это было какое-то отчаянное/странное чувство, когда он толкался внутрь Рика, будто этого было мало, будто они были недостаточно близко друг к другу. Это новое чувство сквозило в страстных влажных поцелуях, которые он оставлял на спине и плечах Рика. Но сильнее всего это чувство сворачивалось тугой спиралью внизу живота, когда Граймс стонал его имя.  
Это было больше, чем просто секс, иначе Дерил никогда бы не сделал этого. Он не хотел этого в первый раз, но был не против, чтобы Рик сделал это с ним, и он согласился попробовать. В первый раз Дерил был в ужасе от того, что ему это понравилось так сильно, что он кончил почти сразу же после того, как Рик начал вбиваться в него, и чувство вины, которое он испытывал, захлестнуло его с головой.  
Они занялись сексом еще раз той ночью. Когда Дерил съехал по стене на пол, пытаясь сообразить, что только что произошло, Рик сел рядом с ним, обнимая его за плечи, и честно признался:   
\- Эй... все нормально. Мне тоже понравилось.  
Это был третий раз, когда они занимались этим, и сейчас все уже было гораздо проще и легче, особенно, когда Рик встречал толчки на полпути и рычал от удовольствия. Дерил мог с уверенностью утверждать, что он бы с радостью сейчас поменялся местами с Риком. Они оба были настоящими «альфа-самцами», но он был рад, что они могли делать это по-разному. Таким образом, он могли по очереди управлять процессом.  
Он положил руки на стену рядом с головой Рика, толкаясь глубже в него и покусывая чувствительное местечко его шее прямо за ухом. Рик так знакомо простонал сквозь сжатые зубы:  
\- Черт, Дерил, сделай так снова.  
Дерил не стеснялся делать всякие грязные вещи во время траха. И вообще Диксон занимался сексом так же чертовски хорошо, как и охотился. Так что если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь возмутится насчет того, чем они с Риком занимаются, он хмыкнет и заявит:  
\- Да, хорошо, ты просто завидуешь, потому что ты не можешь так же классно трахаться как я/ не можешь так же качественно трахнуть Рика как я.  
Видимо, он и, правда, был чертовски хорош в этом, потому что он даже не коснулся члена Рика, но это не остановило Граймса кончить так сильно, что его колени едва не подкосились. Дерил долго не продержался, напряжение тела Рика передалось ему и толкнуло его за грань, и он вытащил член, кончая на пол.  
Граймс не был фанатом, когда кончали внутрь него, и Дерил относился к этому с пониманием. Ему это не нравилось тоже.  
Он отстранился от Рика, давая ему возможность развернутся и опереться спиной о стену, когда они оба пытались отдышаться. Они были совершенно голыми, благодаря тому, что они сумели найти в тюрьме довольно уединенное место. Дерил поймал себя на том, что любовался Риком, его худым, мускулистым телом в отличной форме, и, казалось, что он делал так в миллионный раз. Его все еще смущало, что ему так нравился мужчина, но сейчас он более-менее справился с этим.  
\- Дерил... - Рик вздохнул, встретившись глазами с Диксоном. - я думаю, нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Что, ты меня бросаешь? - пошутил Дерил, ехидно улыбаясь. Несмотря на его улыбку, он почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось, в предчувствии того, что это может быть не шуткой, и Граймс решил разорвать их отношения/порвать с ним.  
Рик усмехнулся, покачав головой:   
\- Нет...нет, я хотел поговорить о кое-чем другом.  
Дерил понял по его голосу, что это был тот самый тон, и его пульс мгновенно участился. Это был тот самый разговор, который он надеялся отложить на чуть подальше, где-то еще на неделю или около того, пока он, наконец, не выяснит, что же он на самом деле чувствует. Хотя, он не был до конца уверен, что ему наконец-то удастся разложить то, что происходит между ними по полочкам.  
\- Чувак, я не хочу усложнять все это, - пробормотал он, ему даже стало слегка не по себе от складывающейся ситуации.  
\- Так же как и я, мне хочется наоборот упростить ее, - пояснил Рик, – чтобы не было больше этой неловкости и размышлений о том, что черт подери между нами происходит.  
-Итак, что же между нами происходит? Потому что, если ты осознал это - круто, потому что я нихрена не могу понять.  
Дерил чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Комнате, казалось, становилась все меньше и меньше, сжимая его в тисках, а ладони Диксона были влажными от пота. Что за черт? Это что, что-то вроде приступа паники или, что вообще с ним происходит.  
\- Дерил, в первую нашу ночь ты сказал мне, что ты почувствовал кое-то. И ты хочешь мне сказать, что ты нихрена не понял, что между ними происходит за эти несколько недель?  
Рик пересек небольшое пространство между ним и схватил Дерила пальцами за подбородок, отчего Диксон поднял на него глаза.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Ты имеешь в виду, что... - Он умолк/замолчал, не в силах закончить фразу, когда Рик смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Нет, Дерил, я не говорю, что я безумно люблю тебя. Я имею в виду, что у меня есть чувства к тебе, понимаешь? Это пугает меня до чертиков, потому что я боюсь, что однажды я потеряю тебя, как и ее.  
Рик отпустил его подбородок и уставился на него испытующим взглядом, как бы подталкивая его к признанию. Дерил смотрела на него широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами, как олень на свет фар. Он не был так уж сильно напуган признанием, но это...это было неожиданным.  
\- Так что же ты хочешь от меня? - спросил он напрямик/напрямую.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты признался, что чувствуешь то же самое ко мне.  
Дерилу казалось, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он знал, что Рик был прав, он знал, что между ними есть что-то особенное еще с того первого раза. Но сказать это вслух и сделать официальное признание было тяжело для него и пугало до чертиков.   
Рик слегка сжал его плечо и сказал ему тихо:  
\- Только помни, я тоже чертовски напуган.  
Дерил встретился с ним взглядом, видя тот самый страх в глазах Граймса, о котором он говорил. И тут Диксон почувствовал, что невидимые стены, давящие его, медленно начали отступать. Теперь он понимал, что Рик не просто боялся за Дерила всей душой, он боялся быть отвергнутым теперь, когда он, наконец, сказал ему правду.  
\- Черт...ладно... - вздохнул он. – У меня есть эти гребанные чувства к тебе.  
Дерил отвернулся от Рика, пряча краснеющие щеки, и Граймс фыркнул в ответ на его признание.  
\- Да ты смотрю, засмущался, - поддел он его, тепло улыбаясь.  
\- О, заткнись, - он игриво толкнул Рика в плечо. Теплое, приятное чувство разлилось где-то внизу живота, и Дерил улыбнулся Граймсу в ответ. Черт, он был бы самым большим в мире лжецом, если бы попытался признаться самому себе, что его чувства к Рику были просто физическими. Он почти ничего не знал о любви и обо всем таком, но он представлял себе, что она выглядит именно так.  
\- И что теперь будет? - спросил он. Казалось, он частенько задавал Рику этот вопрос, но сейчас речь шла о них двоих.  
\- Я не хочу вешать на наши чувства ярлыков. Я не думаю, что я когда-нибудь смогу привыкнуть к тому, чтобы называть тебя своим парнем. - усмехнулся Рик. - но, может быть, мы могли бы просто принять тот факт, что мы вместе/что между нами что-то есть.  
Дерил представил это и ухмыльнулся. Но он был уверен, что он не хочет быть здесь ни с кем кроме Рика. Но он понимал, о чем говорит Граймс – им просто нужно было осознать это и признаться.  
\- Меня все устраивает.  
Рик кивнул и наклонился к Дерилу, жадно целуя его. Диксон обнял Граймса за талию, отвечая на поцелуй. Дерил понимал, что им еще много придется работать над собой, чтобы перестать опасаться открыто признавать и показывать свои чувства.  
Он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы взять и убежать от всего этого, и он уверен, что никогда не откажется от того, что между ними есть.  
 **Эпилог**  
Жизнь стала совсем другой - три года спустя после событий войны с Вудбери - и Рик Граймс уже начал думать, что была еще надежда для человеческой расы. Жизнь в тюрьме была мирной. Самым трудным для них стал момент, когда стало не хватать припасов. Но им удалось решить эту проблему. Хершел даже разбил сад в одном из тюремных дворов, так что у них появились свои собственные продукты питания/фрукты и овощи. Они брали у природы по максимуму и жили примитивно, но счастливо.  
Сегодня солнце ярко светило над их головами, когда Рик вместе Карлом прогуливались по тюремному двору. Впереди шел Дерил, усадив маленькую Джудит себе на плечи. Она с энтузиазмом показывала пальцем на собаку, которая бежала вслед за ними. Дерил взял ее щенком (но она уже прилично подросла) во время одной из вылазок и принес ее для Джудит, по крайней мере, он так объяснил, зачем он ее взял. Рик знал, что он просто не смог оставить ее умирать.  
Дерил был иногда таким добрым/ мягким/ добродушным, но никогда не позволял себе это показывать. Даже теперь, после того, как он прожил с их группой несколько лет, он по-прежнему старался вести себя так, как будто его ничего не касалось большую часть времени. Но Рик выдел настоящего Дерила за всем этим напускным. Он знал Диксона как никто другой. Он видел, как тот плакал, кричал и смеялся, а уж как он относился к Джудит, как будто она была самой настоящей маленькой принцессой. Именно поэтому Рик любил его так сильно.  
\- Папа, давай поймаем Белку! – потребовала Джудит, наклоняясь и чмокая Дерила в макушку несколько раз. Дать собаке такое имя было ее идеей.  
Рик наблюдал, как Диксон бегал по двору за Белкой. Хохот дочери Рика заполнил двор, а собака громко лаяла, бегая от них зигзагами.  
Папа - это то, чем Дерил был для нее теперь – ее второй отец.  
\- Держись, Джуди, ты же не хочешь упасть! - Рик крикнул им вслед, посмеиваясь про себя, когда она обернулась к нему, крепко удерживаясь пальцами за волосы Дерила, и потянула его, как лошадь за узду.  
\- Спасибо, Рик! - крикнул Дерил, в его голосе сквозил сарказм. Он по-прежнему улыбался, хотя, он поморщился, когда Джуди рванула его за растрепанные волосы.  
Рик не понял, когда все стало довольно-таки сносным. Все просто встало на место после того, как губернатор был вычеркнут из их жизни. А что насчет ходячих...не так уж и много приходило к стенам тюрьмы. Рик считал, что они рано или поздно начинали разлагаться и уже не могли двигаться, как та девушка-зомби в парке, которая ползла по траве беспомощно...  
Он вздрогнул от этой мысли. Там было еще столько тьмы в этом мире, и призраки последние несколько лет по-прежнему преследовали его. Он все еще иногда думал о Лори, но когда он просыпался рядом с Дерилом, он забывал о ней. Он всегда скучал и любил свою покойную жену, но в его сердце было местно для человека, за которым он наблюдал прямо сейчас. Это был долгий, тернистый путь борьбы и тайных встреч, чтобы, наконец, оказаться там, где они были сейчас, чтобы, наконец, рассказать всем правду и любить друг друга открыто. Но Рик не променял бы это ни на что на свете.  
Да, было слишком много тьмы… Дерил снял Джудит с плеч и посадил Белке на спину....но есть и много света. Всегда была и есть надежда, и любовь, и будущее для его людей и всего человечества. Мир никогда не будет совершенным, он никогда и не был, но в этот момент...Ну, а для Рика не было ничего лучше чем сейчас


End file.
